The Last Light of Arc
by Masseffect-TxS
Summary: His family is dead, he has no memory of their faces or their names only his own, orphaned for ten years, trained from seven, Jaune Arc will attend Beacon Academy as he attempts to become a hero while uncovering the hidden secret of his past.
1. Chapter 1

RWBY: The Last Light Of Arc

His family is dead, he has no memory of their faces or their names only his own, orphaned for ten years, trained from seven, Jaune Arc will attend Beacon Academy as he attempts to become a hero while uncovering the hidden secret of his past.

**Hello everyone this is Masseffecttxs here, this is my first RWBY fan fiction and I have decided to try my spin on the show, I respect and admire the show and its creator Monty Oum, this story will be different, for example Jaunes weapons will remain as a sword and shield but will have new abilities inspired by 'simplicity', he will have a range weapon and have better control of his aura. I will also try to keep Jaunes personality the same as much as possible, but he will be slightly scarred from his past and he will be smarter then in the show, he will not be overpowered as high level moves will drain him of his aura quickly.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Last Arc and The Shining Beacon**

* * *

Fire…

Burning…

Pain…

Fear…

Sorrow…

And Loss…

Images of fire crawled at the corners of his vision as the sound of a beating heart echoed around him, two bodies lay flat on the ground a look of peace etched on their faces as blood pooled around their forms, a small child with tears pouring down his face screams as shrouded men grew closer to the child, the child explodes in flames of white as a silhouette of white giant towers over the men.

The giant destroys numerous amounts of trees and men as its eyes glow in rage, the child is shot in the arm as he was thrown off the cliff, the child sinks further and further into the hallowing depths his blood trailing out of his wound in a thin stream of red mist, a hand grabs him and pulls him up into the blinding light.

Jaune's eyes snapped open as he sat straight up in bed sweat dripping down his body as he pulled out his gun from under his pillow as he scanned the room with his gun as he tried to find the figure that shot him in his dream, only to see the vacant room of the hotel he was staying in for the night, he breathed in deeply and rest his free hand on his head as he realized it was nothing…

"Damn it another nightmare" he said as he looked around the room one more time, he still had no idea what the dreams were about, but he was plagued with them every night since he was seven years old, the same dream for ten straight years, the same images and the same shrouded figures…the same white giant, he sighed as he decided to get up and get ready for the dust plane.

Today was the day he would enroll into beacon academy, one of the most prestigious hunting academies in the world, he started to get dressed as he pulled on a orange T-shirt on first followed by his black Hoodie and favorite pair of jeans with a white patch on the left knee, he placed on a pair of black combat boots with black metal caps, his two guns were placed into their holsters on his legs, around his waist were two pouches that crisscrossed around his waist colored in two different colors of brown.

He then placed on his white chest plate and shoulder guards before strapping on his fingerless gauntlets, a small blue scarf was wrapped around his neck comfortably before turning to the sword on the corner of his bed and reached for it as he pulled the blade from the sheath, he stared at the blade for a brief moment as flashes of fire and pain crossed his mind as he remembered his dream, shaking his head to clear it he sheathed the blade and placed the sword and sheath on his back the blade stuck thanks to a special magnetic clamping mechanism on the chest plates back, after checking his ammo and his equipment he pulled out two pictures from his back pocket and stared at the image before folding it up and looked at the clock on the wall, his eye's widened as he realized one thing.

"CRAP I'M LATE!" before running out the door.

* * *

**Later**

* * *

The dust plane was soaring in the sky as on board were a hand full of hopeful hunters and huntresses as they made their way to Beacon Academy, on board the ship staring out the window was a girl dressed in a Lolita battle skirt and long red cloak, her hair was dark red and her eyes were silver as she stared out into the land below, suddenly she felt an arm wrap around her shoulder as she was brought into an embrace of a long blonde haired teenager who was grinning at the smaller girl.

"I still can't believe my little sister is going to beacon with me, this is going to be great Ruby" the girl now identified as Ruby looked up to her sister as she smiled shyly at her more outspoken sister, "pleas stop Yang" Ruby tried to plead with her sister who had her in a headlock.

"Why? My sister got into beacon Two years ahead of everyone else! Everyone will think you're the Bee's Knees" her Sister grinned as she praised her little sister.

"But I don't want to be the 'bee's knees' I just want to a normal girl with normal knee's" Ruby said as she looked down at her knee's.

"What's with you sis, aren't you excited" Yang asked noticing her sisters timid nature.

"I am really I am…its just that, I got in two years ahead of everyone else…I don't want them to think I'm special or anything" Ruby said as she looked out the window, her sister smiled at her as she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You are special sis," she said as Ruby returned the smile and turned to face the window.

Suddenly a white blur shot past the window causing both them and everyone on the dust plane to jump up and rush to the window, they looked out as all they could see was a small dot flying at high speed straight towards Beacon.

"Holy dust, what the heck was that!" Yang said a she watched the speck disappear into the distance, Ruby didn't answer as she continued to look at the strange event, thanks to her sharp eyes Ruby could of swore she saw what looked like a boy with blond hair and…wings?

* * *

**Earlier with Jaune**

* * *

Jaune ran as fast as he could as tried to make it down to the docks, he had slept in and now he was going to be late for the last dust plane to Beacon for the day.

"Damn it I just had to sleep in today of all days" he said to himself as he dodged and weaved his way down the streets as he passed pedestrians and tourists alike as he made his way to the docks, he jumped over two men carrying a couch, ducked and weaved under some construction equipment and jumped over a bus bench as he tried his best to make it to the docks, he saw the docks in the distance as he ran down the street,

"I'm going to make it, I'm going to make-"

"EKKKKKKK!"

He was cut off as he heard a woman's scream and cry of pain coming from the alley way next to him, he turned into the alleyway to see a Faunus woman with small orange and black striped tiger ears and a tail unconscious on the ground and a small Faunus girl with similar features being surrounded by three human adults as they pushed the little girl to the ground and kicked her repeatedly, June felt a spark of rage in his blood as he watched the men beat up the little girl, images of his dream crept back into his mind as he clenched his fists in an attempt to keep himself calm all the while his eyes glowed white…

* * *

The little girl covered herself as best as she could as her attackers continued their assault on her small frame, she could barely see as two of the men had gone over to her mother, impure intents evident in their eyes as they advanced on the unconscious mother, the little girl cried harder as the man continued to kick her relentlessly, in the most desperate moment of her young life the little Faunus girl could do only one thing for a child her age…she prayed…she prayed for someone to stop these men and save her mother.

'_Please…someone help us…someone HELP US' _the little girl prayed as her attacker pulled out a knife as the steel flashed in front of her face as all chance of hope was lost as the blade came flying down towards her as she closed her eye waiting for the inevitable…

Suddenly a black blur appeared in front of her and planted his foot straight into the mans face sending him flying into a brick wall, the other two turned their heads to see their attacker a teenager with his hood drawn over his head and cold angry eyes glaring back at them.

They charged at him, but the boy just ducked and weaved under their sloppy attacks and smacked one around the face as he dodged another fist, he brought his foot down on one of the assailants leg effectively breaking the bone and causing the man to lose balance as he threw him away into a metal garbage bin.

He then grabbed the last one by the arm and proceeded to dislocate the assailants arm causing the man to scream out in pain, he then swung the man into his friend and then slam his boot into his face knocking both of their heads together in one go rendering them unconscious.

He was about to check on the girl till he heard the sound of a gun loading as he turned to see the man he kicked earlier holding a dust powered handgun at the small girls head as a look of fear and desperation was evident in his eye.,

"D-DON'T COME ANY CLOSER OR THIS LITTLE FREAK WILL LOSE HER HEAD!" the man said as he pulled the girls hair harder causing her to cry out as she closed her eyes in pain, Jaune's hair shadowed his eyes as his fist shook in rage.

Thinking that the teen was going to let him go he smirked confidently "Good…now hand over everything you own or-" he stopped as he felt the atmosphere change drastically as the boy exploded with aura as pure white flames covered his body blowing the hood off his head as a gust of wind forced the man to stumble back a bit from the force.

In his fear induced state the man could have sworn he saw something in the flames that day as a tall giant with glowing blue eyes glared back at him, he was so scared he never noticed the boy charge at him and ripped the gun out of his hand by dislocating his wrist causing the man to scream in pain, followed by punching him so hard in the face that he slammed his head into the ground causing a spider web pattern to form on the asphalt knocking him out cold.

The small girl opened her eyes to see the bad men were all laying on the ground groaning in pain and agony, she looked up to see the teen who had saved her, she noticed that he was human and armed with a sword on his back and two guns on his legs, he had blond hair and blue eyes and a blue scarf wrapped around his neck.

The boy looked over to her as he approached causing her to stumble back in fear of any more abuse, but she didn't feel any pain as the boy paced his hand on her head as his hand glowed pure white causing her body to glow a dim light, she then noticed that the pain from before was disappearing as if she was never hurt at all.

When she looked up to him he only smiled to her as he walked over to her mothers unconscious form and he placed his hand on her head as well as his Aura glowed around her, soon her mother started to moan as she opened her eyes which caused the girl to embrace her mother "MUMMY!" the little girl said as she held onto her mother while crying her eyes out.

The woman noticed her daughter alive and unharmed and gratefully returned the hug as she was glad she was safe she turned her head so as to thank her saviour.

"Thank you, Thank you so mu-" but she stopped when she noticed that he was gone as a lone feather floated down to her as her daughter grabbed it before it dissipated in speaks of light _'Aura'_ the woman thought in surprise as she saw the feather disappear into thin air.

The small Faunus girl looked up into the air as if she knew where the strange teen went off to, for a brief moment she saw him as he flew into the air.

_'An angel'_ she thought _'An angel saved us'_ she smiled as she placed both of her hands on the side of her mouth as to make her self louder and said

"THANK YOU MISTER ANGEL MAN!"

* * *

**A minute earlier**

* * *

While the two had hugged Jaune had taken the opportunity to leave as he watched from a roof top a bit away from the pair, Jaune looked down as he felt a bit of pride in his deed, he was glad he could help out the two Faunas from almost being killed by human hatred, he never liked it when humans would pick on the Faunus especially if it were for no reason what so ever other than pure racism.

He never could understand why humans hated them so much seeing as he spent most of his life in an orphanage surrounded by Faunus children younger then him, to him they were no different then himself it was why he liked helping out anyone that was in need, whether it be Human or Faunus,

He turned to look at the clock tower in the center of town as he saw the time on the analogue face.

"Damn it…looks like I missed the plane…oh well it was worth it, plus I hate dust planes for some reason I always get motion sickness on those things, the last thing I want is to be called 'Vomit-boy' by my future classmates" Jaune thought to himself as he watched the plane going further and further into the distance he grinned to himself.

"Well then…looks like I'm taking Air Arc" he said as he began to focus his Aura into his shoulder blades as Pure white wings erupted from his back spreading feathers of Aura all around the area, one in particular being caught by the little Faunus girl, he then pounced as he rocketed into the air disappearing into the clouds.

He flew through the air as his huge aura shaped wings propelled him into the clouds and sky, he felt weightless and free as he flew in the air, he did a few aerial tricks as he spun and dived in the sky, he then propelled himself to go faster then the dust plane he just passed, he grinned to himself as he thought about the spooked out students that probably saw him pass the plane.

"Well it will give them something to talk about…now where is the-Ah there it is" Jaune said to himself as he spied the school in the distance, he smiled as he began to descend to the courtyard of the school.

When Jaune landed on the ground he stretched as he finally shook off his adrenaline rush from flying, his wings disappearing into specks of light.

"Man flying with your own wings is the best no doubt about it…hmm" he stopped stretching as he noticed that he had landed in front of a statue in the center of the courtyard, the statue held two figures, one of which held a sword remarkably similar to the one on his back, he didn't know why but he felt as if he had seen it before along time ago…

Images of a blond haired man and dark haired woman appeared in his mind before he shook his head in confusion.

"I'm glad to see you accepted my invitation Mister Arc" he heard someone say as he turned to see a man with silver hair, a dark green suit and a cane in his left hand and a coffee cup in his right, he recognized this man.

"Professor Ozpin I presume?" Jaune said as he bowed slightly to the man as Ozpin only chuckled slightly at the gesture.

"Please no need for that Mister Arc doing that will only make me feel old" he said with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"Sorry…force of habit, Teacher made it an important fact to be polite and have common manners wherever I go, any ways thank you for inviting me to your school, I am really honored to be here" Jaune said as crossed both his arms and leaned slightly on the statue.

Ozpin only nodded as a slight image passed over his eyes as if remembering something or someone from long ago, he smiled as he turned to walk away.

"It was no trouble at all mister Arc I'm just glad you accepted the invitation…but take into mind I invited you to this school so that you may improve your skills and become a true hunter…the rest is up to you" he said as walked away from the boy.

Jaune suddenly heard the sounds of a dust plane landing as he saw the plane dock itself at Beacons cliff, he watched as all the young hopeful hunters and huntresses begin to pile out of the plane as they began to explore the wonders of Beacon academy, he smiled to himself as he watched them pass by, he then noticed two specific girls one had long blond hair and purple colored eyes, she wore a tan vest that showed her yellow crop top that showed off her symbol, an orange scarf was wrapped around her neck and two golden bracers on her wrists.

The girl next to her the one admiring every weapon that she saw was dressed in an attire similar to red riding hood, but dressed for combat, she had short dark red hair and silver like eyes, he also noticed that she was shorter then most of the other girls that he had seen so far, he could tell she was probably two years younger then himself but her aura level was strong for someone her age, Jaune was kind of worried she was having a moment as she almost seemed to be drawn to almost every weapon that she saw.

'_Man…she really loves weapons, I wonder what she uses?'_ Jaune thought to himself as he watched the two interact as the red girl pulled out Crescent Rose and gave it a playful swing.

_'Whoa…that is one big scythe!_' Jaune thought to himself as he watched her swing the heavy weapon around with ease, the blonde girl suddenly left in a group of students that seemed to strangely move as one, unfortunately as she left she caused Ruby to spin around as she knocked over a trolley full of cases with the Schnee company logo on the front, he then watched as Ruby was being reprimand by a girl with long snow white hair wearing a white jacket and skirt.

'_Hey that's…Weiss Schnee, heir to the Schnee corporation, Teacher told me about them a while ago…wonder why she's at Beacon…gee you think she would take it easy on the girl, it was an accident' _Jaune thought as the heir continued to lecture Ruby while absently shaking a vial of red dust around completely unaware of the dust seeping out of the vial.

Ruby started to twitch as she then sneezed into the dust…

**KABOOM!**

The sudden sneeze caused the dust to ignite into a ball of fire, ice and lightning as the two were no covered in soot leaving a large crater at the front of the school.

Jaune just stared at the strange sight as he could not believe what he just saw.

_'D-did…did she just explode…by sneezing?'_ he thought as Ruby was once again being reprimand harder by the girl in white, it wasn't till a girl dressed in black and white clothing with a black bow placed almost too perfectly on her head walked over to the group as she delivered a verbal smack down to the white haired heiress who left off in a huff.

Ruby was about to say thank you to the girl but had noticed that she had left while her back was to her, he felt sorry for her as she lay slumped on the ground acting all mopey about her first five minutes of Beacon Academy.

_'Poor kid she looks like a sad puppy... she could really use a friend'_ Jaune thought as he watched the girl, that's when he decided to walk over to her.

* * *

**With Ruby**

* * *

"Welcome to Beacon" Ruby said sarcastically as lay she on the ground a cloud of depression hanging over her head, she then noticed a hand in front of her which was connected to a boy with blond hair and blue eyes wearing a black hoodie, faded jeans with a white patch on the knee, a white armored chest plate and shoulder guards, fingerless gauntlets and a small blue scarf around his neck,

"Hey I'm Jaune" he said as she took her hand into his,

"Ruby" she said as he pulled her to her feet.

"I didn't see you on the ship…" she said as Jaune instantly flinched as he realized that she was on the last ship to come in.

"Uh…" he said as he tried to come up with an excuse _'come on man think of something, anything!'_ his sub-conscious said.

"I...was…throwing up in the…bathroom" he said sheepishly as his sub-conscious slapped himself on the forehead at the response _'I didn't mean that! Idiot!_' he cringed as Ruby looked a little perplexed by his strange behavior, she then chuckled a little.

"Well it's very nice to meet you…'Vomit-boy'" she said while slightly giggling to herself, Jaune sighed as he realized he just made a fool of himself

_'Told you…idiot'_ his sub-conscious said as it faded into the back of his mind,

"Really…that's the first thing you have to say" June said as they started walking towards the school.

"Sorry it's the first thing that came to my mind when you told me" Ruby said in an apologetic manner.

"Hey I'll have you know motion-sickness is a very serious condition, there about are 50 cases of people who have motion-sickness…but I have never seen anyone blowing themselves up by sneezing 'Crater-face'" Jaune said with a triumphant smirk on his face as Ruby blushed to her name sake.

"T-that was an accident, I didn't mean to do that" Ruby said as she waved her hands in front of herself as Jaune chuckled at her embarrassed demeanour.

"Look just call me Jaune, Jaune Arc short, sweet and simple people love it" he said a she struck a good guy pose, Ruby just giggled at him

"Do they?" she said skeptical at his words.

"Maybe I don't know" Jaune shrugged as they continued to walk down the path.

After a few minutes of awkward silence Ruby decided to break the ice "So…I got this" she said as she brought out Crescent Rose into its scythe form impaling into the cobble stone road.

"Whoa…that is one cool scythe" Jaune said as he admired every inch of the blade and the individual mechanisms of the blade,

"Its also a customizable high impact sniper rifle" she said showing the firing mechanism.

"A scythe and a gun…that's cool" Ruby slightly blushed as she folded the scythe into its compact form,

"Yeah well…I may have gone over board when I designed it" she said as Jaune looked at her in surprise.

"You built that?" Jaune asked as he pointed at the weapon, Ruby looked at him in confusion

"Well yeah, everyone at signal academy builds there own weapons…didn't you go to signal?" she asked as the boy seemed to shift his gaze away from the girl in red as he seemed to be remembering something.

"I was…tutored privately, so to say" Jaune said as an awkward silence fell on the two.

"So what do you have?" she asked as she eyed the sword on his back, Jaune smiled as he pulled the sword and sheath off his back

"Well first I have this sword it was forged in the great war by my great, great something great grandfather and the sheath can become a shield" he demonstrated as the sheath extended into its shield form, the Arc family crest fully in display.

"The sword has a unique ability to never dull, never rust and never lose its edge, my teacher said that _'It was forged to keep on fighting and to never stop until it time is done'_, I don't know what it means but…Teacher really likes to use cryptic words, also the shield can never be damaged no matter the amount of force" Jaune said as Ruby stared at the shield and sword,

"That is nifty ability…what else?" she said as she had a slight glint in her eyes, Jaune smirked as he folded the shield and sheathed the sword.

"It has another ability" he said before placing the sword and sheath/shield on the ground "try pick it up" he said as he motioned to the item on the ground.

Ruby looked confused before she shrugged her shoulders and wrapped her hand around the swords handle…only for the sword to stay put, "What the…" she said as she tried to lift the sword off the ground, she then grabbed it with both hands and pulled as she puffed her cheeks and pulled harder then she ever had before, she pulled so much that her face was turning red.

Jaune chuckled slightly at the cute look on her face as she tried to pull the sword off the ground, eventually she gave up as she placed her hands on her knees so that she could catch her breath.

"What the heck?...how is it so heavy? Crescent Rose doesn't even weight that much, at the very least I should have been able to pull the blade out of the sheath".

Jaune smirked as he grabbed the sword's handle and effortlessly lifted the sword off the ground "That is its other ability…only I can use it" he said as he drew the blade out its sheath, Ruby's eyes widened in disbelief as she stared at the blade in the boys hand.

"That's amazing! I have never seen anything like that! Is it sentient or something?" Ruby asked as stars shined in her eyes, Jaune chuckled nervously as he took a step back from the girl,

"That's the thing…" Jaune said as he looked at the blade in his hands.

"I don't know…it just been like this for as long as I can remember…and that was a long time ago" Jaune said as he placed the sword on his back locking it into place, he then reached for his holster as he pulled out one of his guns and spun it around on his finger.

"This however I did make…Ruby allow me to introduce 'Silver' an ARMS 13 mm Auto Anti-Freak Combat Pistol, the barrel is 13 inches in length and weighs 16kg, it has an extended magazine capable of holding 12 rounds plus one in the chamber, it also fires a variety of dust grade ammunitions from fire and armor piercing to explosive and ice dust bullets, hand made by myself and my Teacher, this thing has enough fire power to stop an Ursa Minor in its tracks and to blow a Beowulf's head to ashes" Jaune said as he settled the gun in his hand.

Ruby stared at the gun in awe as her eyes sparkled and her mouth slightly drooled at the beauty and elegance of the gun, "Wow" was all she could say as she suddenly snatched the gun out of his hands and inspected every inch of the modified gun leaving Jaune to look stunned at the girl inspecting his weapon.

"Wow, wow, wow! This is so beautiful, the weight, the sight, the magazine, the chamber…it's a masterpiece!" was all she could say as she continued to hold the gun, until she realized that she just took it from Jaune without asking and nervously handed it back to him.

"Sorry" she said, as she looked down ashamed, Jaune just chuckled as he holstered his gun and rubbed her head affectionately and in a cute manner.

"Its all right…you love weapons, completely understandable, just ask next time ok…plus it was kind of cute how you acted" he said as he smiled at her, causing Ruby to blush as she looked at the smiling boy, she then noticed his other gun in his holster.

"What about that one" she asked as she pointed to the weapon that was the same as 'Silver' but colored pitch black, Jaune smirked as he patted the gun.

"Its not ready yet, I'm adding the final piece on tonight when I get the chance, but I can tell you when its done it will have a few tricks up its sleeve" Jaune said as Ruby got a slight look of disappointment on her face at not seeing another weapon.

They suddenly stopped as they realized something…they were completely lost, "Ah…where are we?" Ruby asked as she looked around to see that they had somehow gotten lost,

"I don't know I was following you" Jaune said as he was equally confused,

"Think they have a directory, maybe a food court…notable land mark?" he asked as Ruby laughed at him, "Is that a no?" she giggled as she responded

"That's a no".

* * *

**Later**

* * *

The two eventually found the meeting hall after a near endless amount of walking and miss guesses, they finally made it to the great hall, the hall was filled with new students waiting to be initiated into the academy, "RUBY OVER HERE I SAVED YOU A SPOT!" the two heard as they looked to see Ruby's sister Yang waving her arm at the two.

"Oh there's my sister I got to go, I'll see you later after the ceremony ok" Ruby said as she rushed off to greet her sister, Jaune just nodded as he waved goodbye to her._  
_

_'Great…now where am I going to find a nice, quirky girl to talk to…oh well'_ Jaune shrugged as he walked away completely unaware of the red haired amazon warrior standing behind him as she seemed to follow him with her eyes.

As he made his way to the center he realized that he had gotten within ear shot of Ruby and her sister Yang, he went on to listen about how Ruby literally blew up in front of the school till he accidently bumped into two people.

"Sorry" he said to the boy in front of him, the boy had long black hair with a streak of magenta in it, he had magenta colored eyes and wore a eastern style clothing from what Jaune could guess.

"its alright it was an accident, hi my name is Ren, Lie Ren and this is-".

"NORA!" the girl next to Ren to him screamed as she suddenly got in between the two, the girl had short orange hair and blue eyes, she wore a white sleeveless top with a small heart shaped hole cut in the top, she had a black vest that ended under her breast area, she also wore a pink skirt around her waist and segments of armor could be seen on her arms, shoulders, neck and waist, she also wore white and pink colored shoes with pink laces and pink fingerless gloves, she smiled as she suddenly started disappearing and reappearing around Jaune as she seemed to be talking a mile a minute.

"What's your name, where you from, is that a sword, so cool are you like a knight because that would be awesome, my name is Nora, Nora Valkyrie and this Ren he and I have been best friends since like forever, like we were always together, not together-together because that would be weird, not that I wouldn't mind because he is a nice guy and I'm a nice girl but then it would be weird and - -"

She seemed to go on and on as Jaune just started at her in shock of how fast she was going, he turned his head to Ren and pointed at her to know if was seeing this, Ren nodded his head as he was use to Nora's crazy antics.

"Nora I think that's enough ok," Ren said calmly as she suddenly stopped talking and beamed brightly "Ok" she said as she slightly bounced on her feet while humming to herself.

_'Strange girl…I kind of feel sorry for him…yet I also think they would be cute together…weird'_ Jaune thought as he looked at the two, he then smiled as he raised his hand.

"My name is Jaune, Jaune Arc nice to meet you Ren and Nora" he said as he shook Ren's hand who returned it in turn, but as soon as Nora got a hold she shook his hand really fast as if it were going to break off of him soon.

"Nice to meet you Jauney" she said as seemed to beam happiness and joy.

"Sorry about Nora, she can be very…friendly when she meets someone new" Ren said as he pointed to the bouncing girl at his side, Jaune just chuckled and waved his hand dismissively.

"Its alright besides 'friends are just strangers you haven't meet yet'" Jaune said as Ren nodded his head in acceptance,

"That is an interesting way to see it…where did you learn that" he asked as Jaune seemed look confused as he placed his hand on the side of his head, almost like he was trying to remember something.

"I… I don't know".

"OH GOD IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!" Jaune jumped slightly as he heard Ruby yell as he turned to see Ruby had jumped into Yang's arms as Weiss was scolding the poor girl.

"your just lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff from that little stunt" he heard her say as Yang turned to her sister in disbelief as she heard what happened

"Oh my god you really exploded"

"It was an accident!" Ruby said as she once again tried to apologize to the girl only for her to get the lecture and a pamphlet of the proper use and safety of using Schnee Dust from the Schnee dust company, explaining that the company is at no point responsible for the use and damaged caused by dust.

'_Man that girl can give a lecture'_ Jaune thought to himself as Ruby only seemed to understand bits and pieces of what the Heiress was saying, just as Ruby was suggesting that they be friend he heard Weiss say.

"Sure we can have a sleepover, paint our nails and talk about cute boys like tall, blond and scraggy over there" she said as she pointed her thumb directly at Jaune, "really?" Ruby asked with Hope evident in her voice, only to get a blank stare from the girl "…No…" she said as she turned her attention to the stage.

At tick mark appeared on Jaune's head as he glared slightly at the white haired girl as he plotted for an opportunity to get back at the heiress for the 'scraggy' comment.

'_Stuck up little-'_ his sub-conscious spoke before he turned to face the stage as a Professor Ozpin walked over to the microphone and began to address the students.

"I'll...keep this brief, you have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished; you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people"

"…But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose—direction, You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far…It is up to you to take the first step"

Ozpin said as he looked out amongst the new hopefuls, his eyes briefly meet Jaune's as he nodded his head before walking off stage as Miss Glynda Goodwitch walked on stage

"Tonight you will all sleep in the great hall and tomorrow initiation will begin," she said as everyone started to exit the room.

"He seemed out of it" Yang commented as she watched the headmaster disappear down the hall.

"Yeah…almost like he wasn't even here" Ruby commented as she watched the man disappear

"I'm a natural blonde by the way," Jaune said as he appeared behind the group that gave him an odd stare.

* * *

**With Ozpin**

* * *

As soon as Ozpin was alone he pulled out a picture from his front pocket and smiled slightly at the set faces that greeted him, he focused more on a particular face, a teen with blond hair and blue eyes wearing a black set of armor on his chest, shoulders and legs with a white hood and Crocea Mors on his hip grinning as he had his arms slumped over a teen with silver hair and brown eyes who smiled back slightly and another teen a girl with dark blue hair and pale eyes dressed in a female combat dress with long sleeves and a katana on her hip, who smiled brightly as she appeared to be blushing from the blond boys embrace.

Ozpin smiled sadly as he stared at the two, "Roland…Lilith…he grew into a fine young man I wish you could be here to see him" Ozpin said sadly as he traced his fingers over their two faces before folding the picture and placing it back into his front pocket.

'_I just hope that he has the strength to see himself through' _Ozpin thought to himself as he walked away into the hallowing hallways of Beacon Academy unaware of what will transpire in the days to come.

**And scene well here it is my first attempt at Rwby fan fiction, please leave a review in the comment box below, I would really love to hear some input on how I'm writing the story, also Jaune will have a few new powers that I will reveal later on in the next few chapters.**

**Sincerely Masseffecttxs**


	2. Chapter 2

RWBY: The Last Light Of Arc

His family is dead, he has no memory of their faces or their names only his won, orphaned for ten years, trained from seven, Jaune Arc will attend Beacon Academy as he attempts to become a hero while uncovering the hidden secret of his past.

**Welcome all to chapter two of The Last Light of Arc…in this chapter I have decided to start at the hall scene where everyone is about to sleep and get to the Emerald forest, also I wanted to add a few elements of Naruto into this story, please leave a review because I would like to hear your response, enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Initiation to The Emerald Forest**

* * *

**The Great Hall**

* * *

The students of Beacon academy began to unpack as they began to settle in for the night, while this was happening one of our heroes Ruby Rose was laying on her sleeping bag as she wrote in a small black book while smiling to her self, she suddenly felt a thump next to her as her sister Yang decided to grace herself with her present.

"Its like a big slumber party" her sister said as she grinned at her little sister, Ruby not looking up from her book answered her sister in a rather bored tone.

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though" she said as she gestured to all the half dressed boys walking around the room, Yang only grinned as she eyed at all the boys.

"I know I do" she said as she saw three group of boys not wearing any shirts, it was then she caught sight of Jaune, wearing grey sweat pants and a baggy long sleeved black shirt, as he was fishing through his bag for something, at first she was going to say something witty…

Until he decided to take his shirt off revealing a simple black singlet, the singlet exposed his arms and clung to his body as it exposed a fair decent amount of muscle that was hidden under his hoodie and armor, he was not bulging with muscle but rather had a slim muscular frame that seemed to fit him.

"Humana Humana Humana" Yang started saying as she watched Jaune as he continued to unpack his bag oblivious to most of the girls, who seemed to ogle at him, minus Nora who was talking mindlessly to a semi-conscious Ren and Weiss who was trying to sleep, a thin trail of drool rolling down her mouth as she continued to watch, Ruby confused at her sisters attitude turned to follow her gaze as she came to see what had made her sister be reduced to a bubbling mess.

When she followed her sister's gaze she instantly blushed hardcore as she saw her first male friend at Beacon wearing a black singlet showing off his muscular frame and broad shoulders, she then grabbed a pillow and slammed it into her sisters face which was able to snap her sister out of her haze like state.

"STOP STARING YANG!" Ruby yelled/hissed at her older sister as she blushed to her name sake and praying that Jaune didn't notice, but as she glanced back she saw him just sorting out his gear and adding a few pieces to his black gun.

Completely unaware of his surroundings as she sighed in relief, but for a brief moment she thought she could see something peaking out of the corner of his right shoulder almost like a scar.

Yang finally out of her daze shook her head as she came back to the world, "Sorry Ruby I got…distracted," she started trailing off as she almost was sucked back into her fantasy until a pillow found its way into her face again,

"So what are you doing?" she asked as she peaked over to see what Ruby was writing in.

"I'm writing a letter to my friends back at Signal, letting them know how I'm going what's been happening" Ruby said as she continued to write in her book.

Yang grinned at her before replying "Awe that's so cute~" she said to her adorable little sister before the pillow struck her face for a third time that night causing a tick mark to from on her head before screaming.

"OI! QUIT IT WITH THE PILLOW!" Yang screamed at her chuckling sister even though her eyes glowed red and her hair waved around her form.

"Sorry it's just…I didn't get to take any of my friend to school, its just…weird not knowing anyone" she said as she remembered her friends from signal academy,

"What about Jaune sure he is a little weird but he is still a friend that's one, plus he's hot that's a definite plus" Yang said as she pointed her thumb to the boy at the end of the hall.

"Yeah but thanks to Weiss who's a negative friend I'm back to zero?" she sighed as she gazed at the ceiling; Yang just stared at her sister for a moment.

"Ruby…there is no such thing as a negative friend, plus you only have been here for a day, you'll make friends in no time you just have to meet them" Yang smiled to her sister as Ruby only nodded slightly as she turned her head to Jaune's direction noticing that the boy had decided to go to sleep and was now peacefully sleeping and snoring lightly.

She smiled little more as a small blush grew on her face, she then heard the sound of a candle being lit as she turned to see the same girl from before she meet Jaune, the girl with the black bow on her head.

"That girl…" she said as she watched the girl read her book in peace, "You know her?" Yang asked as she watched the girl as well.

"Not really…she saw what happened this morning but left before I could talk to her" she said as she noticed her sister began to get up.

"Well now its time to meet her" she said as she dragged Ruby with her.

"W-what wait what are you?" she managed to say as she was dragged by her older sister to the black haired girl.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Blake**

* * *

Blake was enjoying her time of peace as she read a chapter of one of her favorite books_ 'The Two Souls of The King'_ a story based on the first true ruler of the Kingdom of Vale, a man who held two souls inside his body and would battle for control of his own body_, '- after years of fighting for control the two souls made a final stand and soon realised that together they would build a kingdom where all were equal Human and Faunus and they called it Vale-'_

"Hello there~"

She was interrupted as she looked up from her book to see Ruby and Yang walking towards her, well Yang was walking while her sister was dragging along Ruby effortlessly.

"Uhh…hello?" Blake asked a little confused and annoyed at the two girls that had decided to interrupt her favorite book.

"I'm Yang and I believe you two know each other" Yang grinned as she introduced herself to the girl, Blake looked at Ruby for brief moment before replying.

"…Aren't you the girl that blew up at the front of the school?" she asked as Ruby blushed red from embarrassment.

"Y-yeah I am Ruby or you can call me Crat-errr you can just call me Ruby" she said embarrassed, Blake chuckled at the small girls behavior.

"I'm Blake it nice to meet you…but I would like to continue this book…that I will continue to read…as soon as you leave" Blake said as she tried to drop subtle hints at the two sisters who did not seem to get the memo.

"So~ what are you reading?" Yang asked curiously at the old looking book Blake raised her eyebrow at her as she looked between her and the book.

"Well it's the story of a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body, it suppose to be based on the first true rulers of Vale, the Ancestor of the Royal family that died ten years ago".

"Oh yeah I know that story, Yang used to read stories like that to me when I was a little girl, stories about heroes and monsters and great adventures, its part of the reason I wanted to become a huntress, to protect those who could not protect themselves and fight for justice and honor, so that we could all live happily ever after" Ruby told Blake as she looked up to the younger girl.

"That is a great vision for a child…" Blake said as she smiled at Ruby before dropping her head solemnly, "But the real world is not the same as a Fairytale and is a lot crueler and unkind" she said as her bow subtly twitched without them noticing.

"Well…that's why we are here isn't it…to make the world a better place" she said as she smiled at the girl, unknown to her a certain blond haired boy laying not that far away from them smiled at the girl as he peeked through his eyelids as he watched Ruby and Yang talk to the girl.

'_Hm…the world needs more people like you Ruby Rose…'_ Jaune though as he turned his head to look at the ceiling as he started to hear Yang embarrassing her sister and Weiss beginning to join the conversation and causing a ruckus.

"OH NO NOT YOU!" was heard all across the room as Yang and Weiss yelled at the same time.

'_I think that's my cue to sleep'_ Jaune though as the world began to turn dark as Jaune found himself once again in a peaceful sleep.

* * *

_Fire spread across the ground as more of the ceiling above him began to crack and burn with the rest of the room, the child covered his head as a shrouded man prepared to kill him, bringing his black sword down upon the child._

_But the blade was stopped as a figure appeared before the child protecting him from the shrouded man, his black armor and white hood seemed to glow in the raging inferno, the figure then sliced the shroud in half as it screamed in agony, the figure turned to the child as his face was shadowed and covered in blood._

_The figure held a huge single-edged sword in his hands as a symbol appeared to glow on the blade, it showed of a dragon curling around a triangle with three points glowing in three colors, Red, Grey and Yellow, Yellow glowing brighter than the others, and two crescent moons in the center of the Triangle._

"_JAUNE RUN!" the figure yelled as a black spear pierced through the man's stomach as he coughed a huge amount of blood…_

* * *

Jaune shot straight up as he nearly screamed in fright, he looked around the room, his heart was beating fast and his breathing was labored as sweat coated his body as he realized where he was.

He was at beacon Academy, and he had another nightmare but different then before, he placed his hand to his face as he tried to calm down.

"What-what the hell was that? That was not the usual nightmare I have…" he said as he tried to stop his racing heart beat, after what seemed like eternity Jaune was able to calm himself down he noticed that everyone else was still asleep and he was glad that he did not wake anyone up.

"I guess I better get ready then" he said as he grabbed his toiletries and proceeded to make his way to the bathroom.

After a lengthy shower and a proper clean up Jaune was ready for the day's challenges… "Right after breakfast" Jaune said as his stomach began to growl, as he exited the bathroom he noticed Nora standing over Ren as he began to wake up.

"Wake up sleepy butt!" she said as she started to zip around the poor semi awake boy, "Its morning! ~, Its morning! ~, Its morning! ~, Its MORINING! ~" She sang as she proceeded to follow him to the bathroom and again into the cafeteria.

* * *

**Later in the Cafeteria**

* * *

"We should come up with a plan so that we go on the same team…oh I know we'll bribe the headmaster" she said as she pointed to the sky as if it was the best plan in the world, "…No wait…that won't work he owns the school" she said as she tried to come up with a better plan to be on the same team as Ren.

Jaune only stared in shock as he watched the odd scene in front of him as he sat across from them a piece of pancake inches away from his mouth; he then leaned over to Ren.

"Is she like this every morning?" he asked as he thumbed in the direction of the hyperactive orange head, as she proceeded to devour each and every pancake as fast as she could, Ren just chuckled as he looked back at the girl.

"Yeah…but you tend to get use to it after a while".

Jaune only nodded his head as he proceeded to bite into his food, he chewed for a brief moment as he savored the taste before swallowing, "Not bad…but I could make better" he said as he proceeded to take another bite before he realised something off, it was quiet...too quiet.

He felt an odd presence next to him as he turned his head to the left to see Nora staring right at him.

He flinched back in surprise as he looked back and forth from where she was and where she was now, _'How did she…'_ he asked before she grabbed both of his arms and looked at him seriously.

"You can make pancakes?" she asked as he flinched under her gaze.

"Uh…y-yeah?" he said as Nora nodded her head before suddenly appearing beside Ren with Jaune under her arm in a headlock.

"Ren! Ren! Ren! We have to be a team together!" she said as she brought the two of them into a headlock, Jaune looked at the girl a little scared at her enthusiasm, Ren on the other hand was strangely calm despite the situation.

"And why is that Nora?" he asked calmly and patiently to the Orange haired girl how looked as if she was going to smash the two head together like a pair of coconuts.

"BECAUSE!" she exclamied as she suddenly threw her arms into the air letting them go as they fell face first into the floor with an audible thud "IF JAUNEY MAKES ME PANCAKES ON THE DAYS YOU DON'T MAKE PANCAKES AND YOU MAKE PANCAKES ON THE DAYS YOU DO I CAN HAVE PANCAKES EVERYDAY!" she yelled in excitement as she placed her palms to her face as ethereal sparkles danced around her face.

"It will be glorious," she said as she began to imagine having pancakes everyday for the rest of her life.

While on the floor Jaune and Ren had a sweat drop above their heads as they watched the girl disappear into her own fantasy of pancakes and syrup, "I-is she for real?" Jaune whispered to Ren who only bowed his head in exhaustion.

"…Yes" Jaune then placed a hand on the boys shoulder and had a look of empathy on his face.

"I feel sorry for you" Ren could only nod in return.

* * *

**Locker Room**

* * *

Later the three of them were in the locker rooms as they began to suit up for the initiation, with Nora coming up with a plan to be on the same team by trying to imitate a sloth, only for Ren to remind her that sloths don't make a lot of noise.

But she didn't seem to care, as she believed it was the perfect plan, _'Man if we do become a team remind not to give her any coffee or sweets she could put me into an early grave!' _Jaune thought as he tried to find his locker_, 'ok 636, 636 where are you 636 ah there it is'_ Jaune though as he finally found his locker, he then began to put on his armor and weapons before shutting his locker and turned to see Ruby talking with her sister.

"Morning Ruby" Jaune said as he approached the two, Ruby turned and smiled as she saw her first friend approach her.

"Morning Jaune" she said as she waved at him, Yang on the other hand grinned as he came over before she looped one of her arms around his neck and brought his head near her chest, his face instantly turned red as he struggled to get out of her grasp.

"What don't I get a hello too?" she said amusingly as she watched the boys face resemble a tomato, "I'm Yang by the way Ruby's older sister" she said before Jaune was suddenly ripped from her grasp by Ruby who held him away from her while blushing red.

"Wow being a bit possessive there aren't we baby sis" she said amused.

"Seriously Yang…don't do that he is my first friend and the last thing I need is for you to scare him off" she said as she glared at her sisters amused face, she then turned to find Jaune attempting to catch his breath both hands on his knees and breathing in and out while muttering.

"I thought I was going to die"

After he was able to catch his breath he turned his attention back to Ruby "So you seem better today" he said as Ruby smiled while she swung her weapon around in its compact form.

"Yep no more awkward conversations or trying to get know you nonsense, today I'm going to let my sweet heart do all the talking" she said as she stroked her weapon possessively while creeping Jaune and Yang out a little bit.

"Is she always like this? I mean I know she loves weapons but this is a little weird" Jaune whispered to Yang as he hid his mouth behind his hand while squinting at Ruby in her weapon mode.

"You think that's weird, she used to do everything with that weapon…sometimes she would even take baths with it and sleep in the same bed" she mimicked him as she watched her sister, she then decided to stop this before it got too weird.

"Well don't forget that your not the only one up for initiation, if you want to grow up your going to have to meet new people and learn to work together" she said as Ruby seemed to growl as she rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"ARGHHHH you sound like dad~ first off what does meeting new people have to do with fighting huh?" she said as she crossed over her chest,

"Um I believe its what people call teams Ruby…you know those things consisting of more then one person" Jaune said as Ruby turned to glare at him while puffing her cheeks at him which he found to be adorable.

"Second I don't need people to help me grow up, I drink milk!" she said with the most serious look on her face that she has ever had, Jaune couldn't hold it in as he burst out laughing while she glared as her face turned red.

"Hahaha seriously hahaha oh man that is the cutest thing I think I have ever heard you say Ruby!" he laughed along side Yang who found it funny as well, while Ruby just glared at the two blondes while blushing red from embarrassment.

"S-SHUT UP!" she yelled defiantly as she waved her arms around and land small harmless punches on the taller boy. Jaune only chuckled as he withstood her barrage of cuteness.

"But in all seriousness Ruby, it won't be so bad to meet new people who knows you might make a new friend" he said as he patted her on the head while she only looked away while blushing, something her sister did not miss.

As Jaune began to walk way from the two whom then some how got into an argument about Yang not wanting to be on Ruby's team, he got within earshot of a certain Heiress talking to a girl with long red hair held up in a ponytail wearing red and gold amazon like armor, a buckle and pouch located on her waist and a shield and spear placed firmly on her back.

"So Pyrrha have you given any thoughts about who's team you want to be on? I'm sure everyone would want to be on a team with someone of your skill and determination" she asked the girl beside her who was busy putting on the final piece of her armor.

"Not really…I'm just going to let the chips just fall where they may" she said nonchalantly as she stole a quick glance to Jaune as he was checking out his pistols, the guns under barrel were now slightly bigger that the whole guns looked like a rectangle and the words 'Silver' was shown on the white gun in black and 'Obsidian' displayed on the black gun in white.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to be on a team with me?" Weiss asked the girl now known as Pyrrha, who seemed to just smile at the girl.

"That sounds grand" she said as Weiss smiled in excitement, before she turned around and dark clouds began to form around her as lightning crackled in the background.

'_This is perfect, the smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class, I can see it now, we'll be celebrities, we'll get perfect grades, we'll be popular, nothing can come between us now'_ she thought as lightning crackled around her.

Yes it was a grand plan indeed one that would assure her rise above her fellow class mates and achieve true greatness, one that would be told through out beacon for years to come…except she did not account for one variable.

And that variable was non other than our hero of this tale, Jaune Arc who appeared behind the girl with an honest to goodness smile on his face.

"Hey~ didn't you blow up at the front of the school?" Jaune asked with a smile on his face as Weiss was brought out of her fantasy world so that she could turn and glare at the blonde haired boy that dared to ruin her perfect world.

"Oh its you…" she said with a heavy amount of exasperation in voice as she glared at the blonde knight in training, "And that explosion was not my fault it was hers" she said as she pointed to Ruby who flinched at being brought into the spot light for yesterdays event.

Jaune on the other hand just crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the locker in his usual thinking faze, "But if I recall weren't you the one who was shaking around a bottle of highly volatile and dangerous substance that was only being held back by a glass vial and a simple cork? Because if that's the case it was actually your fault for the explosion, I mean anyone can tell you that dust has to be keep dust in an air tight container" Jaune said as he showed one of his dust vials sealed in a metal air tight cylinder with a red tape on the bottle, the white haired girl turned red with anger at realizing it was her fault for the explosion.

But she instantly denied that thought when she realized that she was getting lectured by 'tall, blonde and scraggy' as she had called him 'H_ow-how dare this s-simpleton lecture __**ME**__ on dust management'_ she thought as she glared at the blonde haired boy.

"Anyway I haven't properly introduced my self…my names is Jaune, Jaune Arc," he said as he stretched his hand out for a handshake to the Heiress only to receive an angry glare from the heiress as she turned away from him while fuming at the head, Yang laughed in the background while Ruby just slightly giggled.

He then turned around to face the red head, who had her hand stretched out for a handshake, "Its nice to meet Jaune, I'm Pyrrha, Pyrrha Nikos" she said as Jaune took her hand in his, he smiled and proceeded to kiss the back of her hand causing her to blush red.

"A pleasure Pyrrha" he smiled back while he heard Yang whistle in the background and Ruby blushed beet red. Suddenly Jaune and Pyrrha were forced apart by a blushing red Weiss as she glared at Jaune.

"Jaune is it? Do you have any idea who you are talking to?"

Jaune looked at Pyrrha for a moment before replying back "um…a new friend Snow Angel" he said while Pyrrha only smiled with a small blush on her face but an angry one from Weiss.

"This is Pyrrha Nikos she graduated top rank from Sanctum Academy," she said as she pointed to the slightly embarrassed red head,

"Where's that?" Jaune said as he tilted his head to the side confused.

"She won the Mistral regional tournament four years in a row setting a whole new record!" Weiss said growing increasingly frustrated at the blonde knights idiocy.

"I don't know what that means but Congratulations" Jaune said with a smile to the Spartan like woman who nodded her head in response.

Inwardly Jaune was grinning at the way Weiss was steaming at the top of her head, as her face looked like it was about to explode.

"SHE IS ON THE COVER OF EVERY PUMPKIN PETE'S CEREAL BOX!" she yelled out in unbridled fury as steam poured out of her ears while shaking her arms and fists around in rage.

Jaune blinked a few times before he gave a nervous grin as he shrugged his arms and said "I don't eat cereal so I would have no idea what your talking about" Jaune said as the locker room became eerily quite.

Pyrrha stared in amazement, Ruby and Yang looked at Jaune as if he had grown a second head and Weiss was as still as a statue as she stared at the blonde knight before she exploded in anger.

"AHHHHHHH! ARE YOU A COMPLETE DUNDER HEAD! I MEAN SERIOUSLY! I HAVE NEVER MEET SOMEONE AS THICK HEADED AS YOU IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!" she all but yelled at the grinning boy as she was about freeze his ass with Mytrenaster until she stopped herself less she be kicked out of Beacon.

"So after hearing all that do you only honestly think you are in any position to ask Pyrrha to be on your team," she asked as Jaune just crossed his arms and pondered on that thought.

"Hmm I guess not…oh well it was nice meeting you" he said as he turned around to walk away until he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around to see Pyrrha with a sincere smile on her face.

"Actually Jaune…I think you would be a great leader" she said with so much conviction on her face it made Jaune feel a little happy about it.

"Oh stop your going to make me blush" Jaune said as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment while sporting a grin on his face, she smiled before she turned to leave the room but not before she waved goodbye to Jaune followed by a fuming Weiss as she roughly shoved him away that he slammed into a locker.

"Ouch…what's her problem" Jaune said as he slumped against the locker, just then Yang and Ruby appeared as they helped Jaune to his feet, Yang chuckled as she pulled him up.

"Having some trouble there lady killer" Yang grinned as she patted Jaune on the back "Got to say you have guts for standing up to the ice queen like that" she said as Jaune only patted some dust off of him.

"Yeah well…I needed to get back at her for the 'scraggy' comment so I just decided to annoy her the best way I knew how…by knowing absolutely…Nothing" Jaune said with a thumbs up and ethereal sparkles floating around his head while Yang and Ruby looked confused before they burst out laughing.

"_Would all first year students make their way to the Beacon cliff, it is time for initiation,"_ Miss Goodwitch said over the speaker as three realized it was time for Initiation.

"Come on Jaune" Ruby said as she, Yang and Jaune exited the Locker room and headed for the Beacon cliff.

* * *

**Beacon Cliff**

* * *

Along the top of the cliff the new students of Beacon Academy were lined along separate plates with the school symbol carved into the plates, at the very end of the line we find Jaune Arc and Ruby Rose as they along with the others as they stood in attention as Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch appeared and started to address the students.

"You have spent years training yourselves to become warriors in order to protect the people of Vale from the terrors of Grimm" Ozpin said as he addressed to students, "Which is why today you will be evaluated in the emerald forest" Ozpin said as he gestured his coffee held hand to the large emerald green forest.

"It has come to our attention that rumors of team assignments have been going around the school, we would like to put an end to your confusion, you will all be receiving teams…today" Glynda Goodwitch said as Ruby had a slight look of fear on her face.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time at Beacon, so it is in your best interest to find a partner that you can work with" Ozpin said as Ruby moaned more in dread.

"That being said the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years…"

For a moment Jaune could have sworn he saw Ruby physically cracking at the realization before she screamed out "WHAT?"

While he heard Nora telling Ren"See I told you".

"You are to make your way to the northern end of the emerald forest, you Will meet opposition along the way, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path…or you will surely die" Ozpin said as he looked on with the at most seriousness.

'…_Motivational speech of the year…'_ Jaune thought sarcastically as he gazed at the Professor before he looked out to the emerald forest trying to make a rough estimate of where he needs to go.

"You will be monitored and grade on your initiation, and our instructors are not to intervene at any given time, your objective is to reach the abandoned Temple at the end of the forest, there you will find several relics, you and your partner must grab only one relic and bring it back to the cliff, you will guard that item and will be graded on your standing accordingly…any questions?" Ozpin asked as he looked upon the sea of faces.

"I have a question-"

"Good now take your position"

Ozpin interrupted Jaune as everyone got into his or her starting position just as Weiss was launched off her pad, followed by more of the students, then Nora, Ren, and a teenager in grey and Gold trimmed armor before it was only Yang, Ruby and Jaune left on the cliff.

"Sir I have a question" Jaune asked as Professor Ozpin looked at the boy just as Yang winked at Ruby before she placed a pair of Aviator Glasses on her face before she too was launched in the air, and just as Ruby was about to be launched she sent one more smile to Jaune before she too was launched into the air.

Jaune then asked them "Can my landing strategy be fun?" he asked leaving Miss Goodwitch confused at the boys request, while Ozpin smiled as an image of Roland overlapped Jaune as he remembered the same words from his old friend.

"Why of course" was all he said as Jaune grinned before he too was launched into the air as he shot past the teachers as he joined his fellow hunters in the sky, Ozpin smiled as he watched the new recruits fly through the air as he watched the next generation of hunters begin their first journey…

Next time Into the Emerald Forest! Partners and Deathstalker.

**And scene, there we are Chapter 2 of Last Light of Arc, I am really happy for all the support from you all, thank you, also Chapter 3 will take a while as I have to focus on my studies, but I promise to post a new chapter in the next few weeks**. **By the way I am not making Weiss a total bitch on purpose, it just that as I watched the episodes again I noticed that she was shaking the dust vial around like a three year old and not notice the red dust seeping out, so in reality I believe it was her fault for the explosion, she will mellow out a bit in later chapter.**

**(A/N imagine two of Alucards 'Jackal' gun but one in white and the under barrel goes down to the clip entry, so that the guns looks more rectangular but still manageable there is a reason for this so bear with it)**

**Thank you Maseseffecttxs**


	3. Chapter 3

RWBY: The Last Light Of Arc

His family is dead, he has no memory of their faces or their names only his won, orphaned for ten years, trained from seven, Jaune Arc will attend Beacon Academy as he attempts to become a hero while uncovering the hidden secret of his past.

**And here is Chapter three of Last Light of Arc, sorry for not getting to the forest in the last chapter but I wanted to include all the RWBY characters in the last one and not focus solely on Jaune in this fanfic, even though he is the main character in my Fan fiction I need to remember to do the others as well, and sorry for the confusion at the end of the last chapter about it being a few weeks I had some time off so I worked on this a little and I got it early, so please enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Into the Emerald Forest! Partners and Deathstalkers!**

* * *

The sky was a beautiful shade of light blue and the emerald forest teemed with life on this bright sunny morning, in the sky was a small bird possibly a Grimm from its features, soaring in the sky, its wings flapping in the air as it glided in the sky without a care in the world…

…

Until it collided with a small falling red wearing huntress as she accidentally plowed the bird into smithereens as she continued to fall out of the sky while screaming…

"BIRDIE NO!"

Ruby aimed her Crescent Rose towards the ground as she fired three rounds out of the barrel effectively slowing her decent as she flipped in mid air and shifted her gun into her scythe mode and latched it on to a nearby tree branch as she spun on the branch and jumped from one branch to another.

Weiss summoned a glyph in mid air under her feet as she jumped from glyph to glyph as she proceeded to jump across the treetops with grace and speed.

Ren pulled out his two guns StormFlower from his sleeves and latched the two blades into the bark of the tree as he spun around the tree until he landed safely on the ground, as he began to walk away he heard the sound of explosions above him as he looked up to see a blonde haired girl zooming above her.

Yang as she is more commonly known as yelled in glee and excitement as she used Ember Celica to propel herself faster in the air as she found an insane amount of Joy and fun in her actions, she began to lose altitude as she began to descend into the trees as she jumped from branch to branch with the utmost grace and skill, before she landed in a barrel roll on the ground.

"Nailed it," she said with a grin.

Nora yipped in glee as she brought out her Magnhild as she pulled the trigger on her weapon and used the force of her weapon to slow her decent as she obliterated tree after tree in her wake, she then shifted the launcher to its hammer form and used the pointed end of her hammer form to impale into a tree as she flipped around on the hammers handle from the force until she was in a sitting position on her handle with her hand across her brows as if she was looking into the distance all with a smile on her face.

"Ren~ Where are you?" she said as she searched left and right for the boy.

Blake with calm and skill pulled Gambol Shroud from its sheath/blade and shifted the katana like blade into its chain scythe form and latched the blade into branch as she swung from the branch and landed gracefully on a separate branch, all while retrieving her weapon with speed and skill.

Pyrrha with her shield at the ready obliterated two trees as she then barrel rolled onto a branch as she returned the shield to her back and pulling out Miló and switching it to its rifle mode, she gazed through the scope as she spotted her target.

She watched as her target flew through the air as he began to descend to the ground at an alarming speed, but just as she was about to switch Miló into her javelin form she watched as he exploded in white aura and demolished the tree in front of him as he sped up his decent to the ground, but as soon as she lost sight of him through the tree line a huge cloud of dust shot up into the air followed by the painful yip of a Beowolf.

She smiled slightly as she placed Miló on her back, "Jaune Arc…what an interesting boy…" she said as she jumped from tree to tree in order to reach her target and her future partner.

* * *

**Earlier with Jaune**

* * *

Jaune flew through the air as he began to form a landing plan, _'I could fly to the temple…but the point of this is to find a teammate and do it together, so that's out of the question'_ Jaune though as he began to descend to the ground.

'_Hey I don't mean to intrude but…you're about to crash into that tree up ahead'_ his subconscious said calmly as Jaune was snapped out of his daze.

"Huh?"

He said as he saw the first tree coming towards him, "OH SHIT!" was all he managed to say as he crossed his arms in front of him and gathered his aura and coated his body in white flames, he smashed though the tree reducing it to splinters as he continued to the ground_, "SHIT I PICKED UP SPEED!"_ Jaune thought as the ground came closer to him.

* * *

As it happened a pack of Beowulf's were in the area as they were searching for the new scents that had dared to land in their forest, a Beta Beowulf stopped with his pack, as it smelled the air for a brief moment before turning its head upward to follow the smell…

That's when two aura coated feet found their way into the Beowolf's bone like face as the sound of breaking bones and a pain filled yip echoed slightly in the area before it slammed into the dirt as a huge cloud of dust blanketed the area, the pack stopped as it surround the pillar of dust raising into the air, Silence resonated in the area as the pack glared at the strange event that had taken out one of their pack members.

"Whoa…that was nuts!"

A voice spoke from the dust cloud as the Grimm snarled at as the dust began to settle, the dust revealed Jaune Arc as he stood on top of a now half buried Grimm its head was completely crushed from the insanely high drop kick, he then noticed the pack of Beowolf's around him as he chuckled nervously.

"Not the landing I wanted…" he said as he reached down and pulled out his two guns Silver and Obsidian, giving them a quick spin on his index fingers, before he aimed them at the hoard of at least eleven Beowolf Beta's and one Alpha.

"…But it will do"

And with that the Alpha let loose a mighty roar as all hell broke loose as two of the wolfs pounced towards Jaune from behind, fully intent on cleaving the boys head off his shoulders, but he spun around and unload two shots each as both of their heads exploded in a mass of gore as their corpses flew over his head.

Another tried a frontal attack as it swung its bone white claws towards Jaune who only back flipped from the attack and shot the wolf twice in its legs and silenced it with a quick shot to the head before it could even howl in pain.

Three more slammed their claws at Jaune who was barley able to flip over their attacks as he landed his feet firmly on top of the middle ones back, he grinned as he flicked a small switch on Silver as the under barrel opened up and the top half of the gun slid forward while the back and the handle of Obsidian folded so that he could insert Obsidian into the slot, the under barrel of Obsidian slid forward and stopped before it reached the end of the gun as its handle folded inward to resemble a pump action mechanism, as the internal pieces locked together Jaune jumped backwards as he aimed the gun at the middle one.

What happened next was the equivalent of a shotgun blast as a the top half of the middle one and the arms on its partners disappeared in an explosion of white fire and bloody chunks, resulting in the other two beasts to die from blood loss.

Jaune skidded backwards as he aimed his guns Version II mode Incendium at the hoard, the gun now resembled a compact shotgun with Silver's body now extended with Obsidian in the middle and Obsidian's Handle now acting as the reloading mechanism, the gun used a specialized Aura convertor that subtly drew Jaune's Aura into the gun to change the outcome of the rounds to resemble a shotgun like blast.

Jaune reloaded as a single bullet casing flew out of the chamber as he grinned to the hoard, he then charged as he jumped over a claw strike and blasted the beasts head clean off, he then reached to his back as he drew his Great-grandfathers sword from his back with his right hand and sliced another ones arm from its body before he shoved the shotgun into its mouth and obliterated its head to a chunky pulp.

He dodged as two more tried to attack him from both sides and sheathed his sword away as he then jumped over the two and shifted Incendium back into Silver and Obsidian and unleashed a hailstorm of rounds into their spines effectively killing the beasts while landing gracefully on he ground in a crouched position, the last mindless Beta charged as Jaune whipped around and fired one last time into the beasts skull as it skidded across the ground until it landed at Jaune's feet.

Jaune looked over at the Alpha that had not moved since it gave the order to attack the hunter in training, he guessed that the creature was gauging with or not to attack the boy, seeing as though said boy had just killed its whole hunting pack in a short time, Jaune placed Silver away and placed a new clip into Obsidian and he drew his sword from its sheath and held the blade in his right and the gun in his left as he got into a battle ready stance, the Beast growled at the boy as it too got into a attack position, it seemed the Alpha had its pride as it roared and charged at the boy.

Jaune shot two rounds at the beast but it dodged the shots and slashed at Jaune who jumped back from the first attack and parried the second with his sword as he fired another two rounds at the beast, the bullets only missing by an inch as the Beast lunged once again at Jaune who jumped back only hit his back against a tree.

"Shit!" Jaune said as he realized he had backed himself into a corner as the beast trapped him with his left claws pinning him to the tree causing him to drop Obsidian as the beast raised his right claw fully intent on slicing the boy in two…

Until the sound of a gunshot echoed as a red and gold Javelin impaled itself into the Alpha's left eye as it roared in pain causing the claws to strike the tree an inch above Jaune's head as a small strand of Blonde hair floated down showing it missed him by a hair, Jaune used this moment to escape from its clutches and swing his Aura infused sword at the monsters head, the blade sliced with ease as the head rolled off its shoulders and the body collapsed with a huge thud onto the ground.

Jaune used his sword as a crutch while he caught his breath, he looked at the red and gold spear that was now buried in the monsters eye as he was praying thank you to what ever god had allowed him to live longer today.

He then turned his head to right as he smiled at who he saw, "Thank you for the assist Miss Nikos, I would have surely lost my head if not for you...literally" he said as Pyrrha walked into the area, she smiled as she walked over and removed the spear with ease.

"It was no problem Jaune…so~ I guess this means we are partners now huh?" she said as she cleaned the blood off her spear, Jaune smiled as he sheathed his sword and picked up Obsidian and placed it back into its holster,

"Looks that way" Jaune said as he smiled to the red haired beauty before him.

"Now…do you have any idea which way north is because I lost track from nearly losing my head" Jaune said as he shrugged with one arm and rubbed the back of his head with his other while grinning at Pyrrha, who chuckled at his response before pointing in the right direction.

"After you milady" Jaune said with a humorous bow as the girl giggled before she lead the way with Jaune right behind her, it was at this point in Jaune's life that he had to ask himself.

'_I wonder how the others are doing?'_ he thought to himself as he hoped the Red wearing huntress had not gotten herself into too much trouble.

* * *

**With Ruby**

* * *

Ruby landed on the ground in a crouched position as she looked around for any signs of danger as she then began to sprint into the forest all while she kept repeating to herself.

"Got to find Yang, Got to find Yang, Got to find Yang," she said as she sprinted further into the forest, "Yang? Where are you?" she yelled into the forest as she went deeper and deeper.

'_Oh man this is bad this is really bad…what if I can't find Yang or what if someone already finds her first…well there is always Jaune…he's nice and funny…I don't know how good he is in a fight yet…oh there is Blake so Mysterious and calm, and she likes books…but I don't think I can hold a conversation with her…' _Ruby thought as she went over her mental list of who she meet _'ok there Yang, Jaune and Blake and who else do I know…'_ she thought till suddenly something white was ahead as she slammed on her brakes.

Silence filled the forest as Ruby and Weiss stared at each other for what seemed like eternity, until Weiss spun on her heel and started to walk away from the red wearing girl.

"Wait...we're supposed to be a team," she said dejectedly as she watched the white heiress disappear into the Forest.

Meanwhile Weiss was grumbling to herself as she pushed aside branches and thorns to make her way to the Temple, "Of all the people I had to find it HAD to be her…could there be anyone worse!" she thought to herself.

Until she stopped and spotted Jaune Arc as he seemed to be leaning on a tree by himself while checking the sights on his White gun and spinning the gun around on his finger till he spotted Weiss and accidently dropped the gun on the ground as he bent down to pick it up.

She then turned around and walked right back to Ruby as she grabbed her by her hood and said to the girl, "By no means does this make us friends" while dragging her away from the blonde Knight.

But Ruby didn't care as she happily exclaimed "YOU CAME BACK!" with glee as she waved her arms around in joy while being dragged away by the white heiress, she spotted Jaune and waved to him as she disappeared into the foliage, he waved back before they disappeared.

"Gee's what's her problem?" Jaune asked himself as he watched Weiss drag Ruby away in the wrong direction he wanted to tell them that but by the time he was about to tell them they were long gone.

"How are you doing up there Pyrrha?" he asked as the red haired girl began to climb down the tree.

"I'm fine Jaune…it looks like the temple is in that direction so at least we are in the right direction" she said as she lowed herself down, suddenly her foot slipped and she fell out of the tree.

Before she could adjust herself for the fall she felt herself land in a pair of strong arms, as she was meet with the face of her partner who had a cheeky grin on his face.

"I got to say Pyrrha," he said as he placed her back on her feet, as he sported his infamous Jaune Arc Grin to the slightly blushing red haired girl.

"I didn't think you'd fall for me so soon" he said as he laughed at his own pun, while his sub-conscious slapped himself on the forehead at the stupid pun.

"…_Argh…"_

But instead of an exasperated sigh like he assumed he received a giggle and playful punch in the arm from the Spartan like girl, _'man can she punch_' Jaune thought as he rubbed his slightly sore shoulder while he decided to just follow the girl.

* * *

While this was happening Weiss was trying to walk faster then Ruby who was perplexed by the white haired girls actions, "What's the hurry?" she asked as she trailed behind the heiress, Weiss didn't turn back as she responded in a somewhat icy tone.

"I will not let my mission be delayed because you were too slow" she said as she continued to go in the wrong direction. "I swear if I get a bad WHAT THE!" she exclaimed as Ruby suddenly appeared in front of her a smile on her face and her hands in front of her like a dog begging.

"When did you?" Weiss asked as looked back and forth from where she is to where she was before she was cut off once again by Ruby,

"I'm not slow see, so you don't have to worry about me, look just because I don't know how to deal with people doesn't mean I don't know how to fight Grimm" she then wrapped her arm around Weiss as she continued her speech.

"Today you will see a whole new side of me and after its all over you'll be like 'Wow that Ruby girl is really, really cool and I want to be her best friend'" she said with a smile on her face.

Suddenly a growl was heard as they just realized that they had walked into a pack of Beowolfs, as the monsters snarled their teeth at the pair as they though just one thing….

'…_Uh-oh'_

* * *

**Meanwhile with Yang**

* * *

The forest was darker and more ominous from what Yang could tell as slight fog covered the area, the blonde haired girl heard crikets chirping in the bushes and the sound of birds flying away.

"Hello~ is anyone out there~" she asked the woods as she continued to casually stroll the woods looking for a partner to complete her mission, suddenly she heard rustling in the Bushes to her left and went to investigate, "Is someone there?" as she got closer to the bushes she parted them.

"Ruby is that you?" she said as she expected to see her cute little sister behind the bush…instead she was face to face with an Ursa Minor who growled at her.

"Nope…"

She then jumped to the side as the Ursa tried to take a swing at her while she deployed Ember Celica and narrowly dodged a second Ursa that was hiding in the bushes, one tried to pounce on her but she punched it right back with a fire shot from her gauntlet guns, she then upper cut the second as sent the bear flying back a foot as she asked.

"You guys wouldn't have happened to see a girl in a red hood now would you?" she asked sarcastically as the bears just growled at her and charged again, "I'll take that as a no" she said while effortlessly dodging their attacks, she then back flipped from an overhead swipe as she landed a good distance away from the Ursa's.

"Gee's you guys couldn't the broad side of ba-" she stopped her insult as she saw the worst thing that she could ever experience in her life…

A single strand of her golden like hair falling to the ground, the whole field became eerily quite as the Yang's hair shadowed her eyes, "you…" she said as the Ursa's looked at each other a slight amount of fear in their voice.

"MONSTERS!" she yelled as her eye glowed red and she exploded in a yellowy fire storm, she then charged as she punched one of the monsters away as she mainly focused on the one who dared to harm her hair.

She unleashed a rapid amount of punches that exploded in a firestorm of fire and fists as she beat the monster into a bloody pulp; she then launched her final strike as the Ursa was sent flying away leaving a fiery trail in its wake.

She then angrily turned to the final monster as she screamed "YOU WANT SOME TOO!" as the monster prepared to strike.

But then the monster stopped as the sound of a blade puncturing flesh echoed slightly as the monster fell on the ground dead, Yang was surprised to see a Chain Scythe gun with a black ribbon embedded in the monsters back before it was ripped out of the monsters spine and back into Blake's hand, before she sheathed her weapon and smirked at the Blonde haired girl.

"I could of taken him…" was her response to the Black clad girl.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Ruby and Weiss**

* * *

Weiss was pushed back as she deflected another Beowolfs strike, when she was a safe distance from the monster she went over a mental list of her attack plan, she had her eyes forward, shoulders back and her right foot forward but not too forward, when she felt for the right moment she shifted Mytrenaster into Red dust and she charged at the Beowolf.

But suddenly Ruby appeared out of nowhere and had little time to change her course as she sent her attack away from Ruby, the attack ended up setting the forest on fire as the to were forced to flee from fire.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT! THAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN EASY!" Ruby exclaimed as they were safely away from the blaze, Weiss countered with her own argument.

"Well maybe if someone had exercised just little bit of caution in the positions of their strikes I WOULD NOT HAVE SET THE FOREST ON FIRE!" she yelled the last part while pointing at the blazing section of the forest.

Ruby clearly offended shouted back "what's that suppose to mean?" she asked as the Heiress glared back at her before responding in kind "I'm just surprise that someone who talks so much would communicate so little in an actual combat"

"Well I'm sorry you need my help in a fight! I'm just fine on my own!"

"Well congratulations on being the strongest child to sneak your way into beacon!"

Weiss turned and walked away as Ruby got mad and sliced a tree in half before following her partner, _'man I wish I found Yang or Jaune first'_ she though as she disappeared into the woods, had they stayed longer they would have noticed the giant feather that landed behind them next to the decapitated Tree.

* * *

**With Jaune and Pyrrha**

* * *

As the pair walked through the woods the sound of gunfire echoed in the forest as Jaune turned his head to the sound, "Did you hear that?" Jaune asked as Pyrrha nodded her head,

"Seems like our comrades have encountered the enemy" she said as she continued to walk ahead as she pushed a branch to the side, But as she let go Jaune was unprepared to be attacked by a branch and it smacked him in the face.

"Jaune are you ok?" she asked the fallen boy,

"I'm fine…but if that was for the flirt before I'm sorry" he said as she only laughed at his joke, a look of surprise crossed her face as the small cut on Jaune's face suddenly disappeared in a small light across the skin.

"Why didn't you activate your Aura?" she asked as the boy got up and dusted himself off.

"Well to be fair I wasn't expecting to fight a branch…besides my Teacher always said 'conserve how much Aura you use in a fight and not to waste it on small things that can't kill you'…although he always said that while he was throwing giant Trees at me" Jaune said as he placed his hand on his chin as he replayed the memory of his 'teacher' throwing huge tree's at a smaller version of himself.

_'What kind of teacher did you have?'_ Pyrrha thought as she stared at the boy a sweatdrop evident on her head.

She shook it off as she approached Jaune and placed a hand on his face, said boy was confused by this a healthy blush on his face, "Uhh…Pyrrha…what are you doing?" he asked as the girl closed her eyes.

"I'm reading your Aura, I need to know how much you have so that I 'm aware of what you are capable of, now close your eyes" she said as she began to concentrate, the boy only nodded his head as he closed his eyes as well.

The world became still as Pyrrha could see with her minds eye, her Aura glowed of a rich red like Crimson, while Jaune's was a Beautiful glow of ivory white that seemed to bring her warmth and comfort…

But then the world became like static as images of pain and fire seemed to flood her mind and the image of a white giant towering over her roaring in anger.

Her eyes snapped open as she forced herself away from the boy while collapsing to the ground, she could feel her heart beating in her chest rapidly as tried to regain control of her senses.

"PYRRHA!" Jaune's voice broke through to her as she found herself with Jaune's hands on her arms, a look of worry was evident on his face as he helped her get steady.

"Are you ok? What happened?" he asked as he checked her for any injuries that he feared he had caused to his partner, Pyrrha managed to calm herself as she smiled at the boy.

"I-I am fine Jaune…I just didn't expect you to have a lot of Aura in you…you must have a powerful soul" she said as she smiled at the boy.

Jaune visibly sighed in relief knowing that he didn't kill his partner, he helped her up off the ground as they continued to walk through the woods with Jaune in the lead, but as they walked Pyrrha couldn't help but stare at her partners back as she tried to make sense of what she saw.

'_Jaune Arc…what are you?_' she thought as she followed him to the temple in the forest.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Ren**

* * *

Ren kept his eyes open as he walked through the tall grass of the forest, the section he was in was darker as the trees nearly blocked out the sun from entering the forest, suddenly he stopped as he felt as though someone was watching him, he heard a slithering sound behind him as he turned to see a giant black snake behind him, the snake had a white and red Bone like pattern on its head and blood red eyes.

The creature was a Grimm known as a King Taijitu, the snake lunged at the boy as he dodged the attack and blocked a forward strike as he landed in attack position, the creature began to curl around Ren in an attempt to crush the boy in its grasps, but Ren unsheathed from his sleeves StormFlower as he jumped from out of the coil and began to open fire on the beast, the beast made a lunge for the boy in mid-air only to be meet with a powerful kick that sent the monster flying backwards.

Ren charged again as the monster slammed itself towards Ren who only flip kicked it again and stabbed both of his guns green blades into the monsters head, he felt the presence again as he turned to see a white version of the snake with grey bones instead of white like its counterpart, Ren dodged away from the attack as the two snakes coiled and slithered around each other in a sort of dance before lunging at the boy.

Ren jumped over the black while firing along its back at the white counterpart, the bullets doing some but little damage to the snake's thick hide, Ren was hit by the black one as he was flung in the air causing him to drop his weapons on the ground as It went in for the final kill.

But instead of devouring the boy like it expected to it was stopped an inch away from the boy as his hands glowed as magenta like ripples left the boys hands as it held the monster back, he then grabbed the front of the beasts fangs and ripped them from the monsters mouth causing it to roar in pain and try to kill the boy, but Ren stabbed the fang into the monster eye as it fell to the ground injured and in pain, he then slammed his hand into the fang as blast of magenta aura escaped from his palm causing the Taijitu's head to swell before it exploded leaving the snake headless and dead.

Ren the charged at the last snake as he grabbed his guns off the ground and proceed to dodge the snake while stabbing his blades into the creatures neck as he spun around the monsters head, using the force of his momentum to behead the second beast as he elegantly landed on the beasts back, as he sheathed his weapons and proceeded to pat off some dirt on his clothes.

"CRAW~, CRAW~"

He suddenly stopped as he heard someone trying to imitate a bird, but he knew that voice anywhere and knew that the person was trying to imitate a sloth rather then a bird.

His suspicions were confirmed when he turned around to see his childhood friend Nora Valkyrie hanging upside down on a branch as she grinned at her best friend (and secret crush) who only smiled back at the hyperactive girl.

"I still don't think a sloth sounds like that" he said as Nora only looked at him before she brought her right finger and touched the tip of Ren's nose and said.

"Boop"

* * *

**Beacon Cliff face Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch**

* * *

Ozpin watched on his personal scroll as the last teams were being formed as Glynda walked up to him, "it looks like the last team has been formed…Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie, poor boy I feel sorry for him…but then again he is better off then miss Nikos, that Jaune fellow has no transcripts what so ever, I have no idea how he got into Beacon…we'll just have to wait and see, by the way what did use as artifacts this year?" she said as she began to walk away.

"I asked him" she turned back to Ozpin a look of confusion on her face.

"What?" she asked as she was checking if she heard right.

"I asked Mister Arc to come to this Academy so that he could become a great hunter, the same for Miss Rose" he said as he continued to look at his scroll as he watched the two teams of Jaune/Pyrrha and Ruby/Weiss.

"But why sir? Ruby Rose I can understand because of her skills…but why Jaune Arc? What makes him so special?" she asked as the man looked up from his pad and spoke to her without looking at her.

"Because in that boy I see an unlimited amount of potential that needs guidance and structure to rival even the greatest hunters of our time…besides" he said as he turned to her.

"I would have thought you would have recognized the sword on his back" an image of the sword flashed in front of her eyes, "The same sword that no one could ever pick up or draw except for…him" an image of a blonde haired man in black armor and a white hood flashed in her mind a smile on his face.

Her eyes widened as she stumbled back a bit before she stopped herself, a look of realization present on her face as she placed the pieces together, "You mean…he is…" she said as she failed to say what she hoped was real.

Ozpin nodded his head as he looked back to the woods "Yes Glynda…he is the son of Roland and Lilith…and the last line of the man with two souls" Ozpin said as he looked at the monitor as Jaune and Pyrrha had made it to a cave.

* * *

**Pyrrha and Jaune**

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha looked at the strange and ominous cave with a small amount of confusion as they looked at the drawings of a large creature attacking smaller human like figures on the wall.

"Think this is it?" she asked as Jaune began to ponder on this, "Maybe…" he said while his sub-conscious was saying another.

'_HELLO ARE YOU STUPID! LOOK AT THE DRAWINGS! LOOK AT THE DRAWINGS! THAT IS A VERY BAD SIGN!'_ it said as it started to beat a drum inside his head in an attempt to sway the pair away from the cave.

He only shrugged his shoulders and preceded to go into the cave, his subconscious slapped himself on the forehead at his other self's stupidity, Jaune grabbed a stick and used his gun to light the stick on fire as they began to wonder the cave.

"I'm not sure this is it" Pyrrha said as the cave seemed to become more ominous with every step they took.

"I think you're right…but we can't know for certain until we check it out" Jaune said as they continued on, suddenly Jaune tripped and he dropped the torch into a puddle snuffing out the flames.

"Do you feel that?" Pyrrha said in the pitch black dark while she shifted Miló into its Xiphos form.

"Soul crushing regret?" Jaune asked as he drew his gun Silver from its holster.

"No it feels…warm," she said as they huddled closer together incase of an attack.

Suddenly a glowing yellow stinger and blood orange markings glowed in front of them as the stinger glowed brighter to reveal a giant Grimm scorpion like monster known as a DeathStalker growled at the two.

Jaune and Pyrrha stepped back as the beast glared at them "Pyrrha...I don't think that's the relic…" Jaune said as the creature lurched back.

'_NO SHIT!'_ his sub-conscious screamed as the beast roared at the pair before it all went black.

Next Time: Battle at the Cliffs! And the Future Team!

**And scene, sorry for this but it looks like I finished this one faster then the others, but the next one probably won't be out for a little while, and for those who read my other stories, I have not abandoned them I am just to busy at the moment to work on them, with University and all that. **

**Please leave a review at the end of this and let me know what you think.**

**Sincerely Masseffecttxs **


	4. Monty Passing

Sad news today as Monty Oum creator of RWBY died, he died yesterday at 4:34 surrounded by his family and his loved ones. And while this is a sad time for his friends, loved ones and fans we as Fans of the show. will do our best to carry on his work, we will write our stories in order to keep his creation alive.

It is what he would want, and it is all that we can do. And in honour of his memory I will continue to write my RWBY fan fictions such as Tales of the Wanderer, Rising of an Arc and last light in order to keep his spirit and creation alive.

Fellow RWBY fans I hope you too will carry on in his memory, we have lost a great light in this world...may he find a better place.

Sincerely Masseffect-TxS


End file.
